


straightforward

by JkWriter



Series: late night phone calls [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Late Night Phone Calls, Love Confessions, M/M, and accidentally gets himself a boyfriend, except its the middle of the afternoon, phichit is a good friend, who deals with relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: looking back now it probably wasn't the best idea to tell him to be straightforward.





	

Phichit stared at his phone.

It continued to ring without a care in the world.

He narrowed his eyes. Seung-gil’s name kept flashing on the screen ruling out any doubts he had about who was calling. He cautiously reached forward and grabbed the device. It vibrated in his hands. He swiped to answer the call and brought the phone to his ear.

“Hel-”

“I heard from Leo and Guang Hong that you are the one to call if you’re having relationship problems. Is this true?”

“Good to hear from you too. How am I doing? Oh, I’m doing great! Thank you for asking.” 

“Phichit, please. This is not a joking matter.” 

“A joking matter? I would have never assumed those words were in your vocabulary. Now spill.” 

Phichit got comfy on his bed. It was his day off and he had originally planned to spend it binge watching Netflix with his hamsters, but i appeared that wasn’t going to be the case His assistance was needed. 

“There is a skater,” 

“Isn’t there always?” 

“Hush. There is a skater, and I don’t completely hate them.” 

“You don’t hate someone? This is a miracle! Can I tweet this?” 

Phichit didn’t wait for a response. He put his phone on speaker and opened up Twitter. 

 

_**  
@phichitchu “I don’t completely hate them.”-Seung-gil, 2017**_

 

“I do not understand your obsession with social media. Your life is already broadcasted online due to your presence in skating. Why willingly share more information about yourself?” 

 

“The fans. They appreciate a strong social media presence. My weekly Q&As are quite popular.” 

Seung-gil made a noise. He couldn’t tell if it was a sound of agreement or not. He hoped it was agreement, but he didn’t get his hopes up. 

“Back to my problem. What do I do?” 

“Any chance you’ll be letting me in on who this mystery skater is?”

“No.” 

“Right, that may make things a bit more difficult. Everyone is different. Leo and GH refused to admit their obvious crushes on each other and don’t even get me started on how much Michele was pining for Emil before finally owning up to it. The best thing to do in any case is to be straightforward.” 

“You say that like it’s supposed to be easy.” 

“Well, it is. If you think about it, there are two ways it could go. Complete and total rejection which throws you off your game and causes you to drop out of life for the next three months or they say yes and everyone is happy. Especially the two of you.”

“How do I go about asking them straightforward?” 

“Are you going to see them in person anytime soon? If so, I’d say wait until then. Everything is a jillion times more romantic when done in person. If you’re not then you can always ask over the phone either in a call or by text. Leo called GH when he asked him out.” 

“How would you word it in a text?” 

Was Seung-gil seriously asking Phichit how to confess to his crush? He knew the Korean was dense, but he never expected this much. This was the main reason why Phichit had backed off at events. Seung-gil obviously never understood his flirting, he was happy he finally found someone, though. 

“You’re suppose to say whatever comes from the heart. Confessions are supposed to be intimate, between you and the other person. But if you’re really clueless, say something you like about them when asking out. Ask them to do something they’ll enjoy.” 

“Hmm. This has been very informative. Thank you, Phichit. I shall take your advice. Goodbye.” 

Seung-gil hung up the phone before Phichit had a chance to say anything else. He picked up one of his hamsters from the floor and cuddled them. 

“He’ll figure it out eventually. I just hope whoever he asks doesn’t turn him down. I have a reputation to uphold. I can’t be the figure skating matchmaker if one of my matches doesn’t end up together, then again I don’t even know who I’m trying to match him with.” 

The hamster squeaked and jumped out of his arms. 

“Do you not love me anymore?” 

They ran under his bed. Likely joining the other two in plotting to overthrow him and take over the apartment.

His phone vibrated and the generic texting sound alerting him to an incoming message. He blinked seeing Seung-gil’s name flash on the screen. 

_**SEUNG-GIL: Phichit  
SEUNG-GIL: … ...** _

 

He put off replying seeing the dots indicating Seung-gil was still typing.. 

He about dropped his phone seeing what was finally sent. 

_**SEUNG-GIL: I like your butt, want to go ice skating with me** _

 

What.

**Author's Note:**

> im rather proud of this


End file.
